Jar of Hearts
by Jelly Queen
Summary: When Fang leaves, Max has a lot of thinking to do, about herself and about the Flock. Luckily, she listens to a very fitting song on her iPod one day. Muchos in the Faxness area...the ending's always the best part...


**Hi, y'alls! So...my second fanfic. It's a bit of a departure from normal style this time, but we'll see how it turns out. And since I'm a terrible judge of my own work, please tell me how the ending worked out, whether it was funny or depressing or just plain weird or what! Who knows, if this gets more reviews than my other story, How Angel Became the Queen of Jellyland(I don't recommend reading it, by the way. It fries your brain cells. Heh, see how I shamelessly plug my own stories?), I might end up righting more of this style. Review! Review! REVIEW! Join the Review Revolution(check out Saint's blog for more detais, btw)!**_**  
><strong>_

**Now presenting...dun dun dun... the first(and only) chapter of Jar of Hearts!**

* * *

><p><em>Smash.<em>

Who did he think he was, running off like that without another word? Leaving the Flock, leaving _me_?

_Bam._

After all we've been through, he just strolled off! Just turned and walked away, and now he wanted us back!

_Crash._

He left us a freakin' _note! _And now he expected us to welcome him back with open arms to defeat the Doomsday Group or whatever it's called!

I sighed. As satisfying as it was, beating up furniture was not going to help anything. Instead, I flopped down on the bed and turned on the iPod I'd stolen from Iggy. Maybe listening to songs would help me decide. I mean, I agree we need to defeat the Doomsday Group, but whatever Fang called it, this was not solely a "business arrangement". He knew he was offering me a choice: him or Dylan? Ohhhkay, erase that. First sign of madness, when you start rhyming in your own head…

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

Oh, crap. Here we go again. I thought I heard enough of that song when Nudge sang it about the first hundred million times around.

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

Well, that's certainly true enough. Maybe this song _is_ more real than I thought.

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're going to catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are_

Oooh! Burn, Fang, burn!

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_Too ever fall back in your arms_

I don't know. Maybe if I decide to go, he really will have changed. But I can't risk having my heart broken again. Not a second time. I've grown too strong for it.

_And I've learned to live half alive_

_Now you want me one more time_

It just seems like every time I try and trust someone, they invariably betray me. And whenever I think I've gotten over it, they always come back for seconds.

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're going to catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are_

Huh. I always thought Christina Perry was a bit of an idiot, but maybe she really did know what she was talking about.

_And it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we had kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

I never thought he would leave. All the time the world never seemed constant around me, he was always there. Steady. Solid. Dependable. He promised he would stay, that he would love me forever. Well, he broke a lot of promises. To us. To the Flock.

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're going to catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

There was a long time when I didn't know what to do, when I just hid in my room to escape from the world. I couldn't do it, I couldn't save the world. I'm just a fifteen year old girl, for God's sake! I can't do it all. I have enough trouble leading the Flock, how could I possibly lead the world? Last time, it was Fang who helped me through it. Now…I have no one. He's too busy running 'round leaving scars. Collecting my heart in a jar. Probably has more to keep it company by now.

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're going to catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

What is it the Voice always says? 'If you can't trust your soulmate, you can't trust the world'. Jeb's right. He meant Dylan that time, but still, it fits. I'm supposed to save the world. Fang's supposed to be the first one to die. If we can't trust each other, then can we trust anyone? Life's too short to make mistakes like this. We come, we go, we die, and if we can't fit anything else around that then we never will be the person we want to be.

You have to trust people. Even if they betray you, even if they left you when you thought they never would. _If you can't trust your soulmate, you can't trust the world. _And what can I say? In spite of everything he's done, I still love that son of a bitch.

I started this song hoping for an answer. I finished it with an idea. A soap opera-ey idea maybe, but a true one. _You have to trust the people you love. _And I know now what I'm going to do.

I'm going to find Fang and give him one hell of a slap.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R? Before Max finds you and slaps you too...oooh, that's got to hurt, Fang...<strong>


End file.
